


Stone Cups

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shing finds himself falling for a loud customer who yells on the phone in the coffee shop he works at.  Kohaku notices and tries to get the two together, but it's not as smooth sailing as she tries to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vena/gifts).



> Vena and I were talking about rare pair ships and she needed more Shing/Hisui and I wanted to try my hand at a Coffee Shop AU fic.

Shing’s eyes darted to the man talking loudly and with irritation at whomever was on the other side of the phone. They were arguing about some sort of project. He wondered if the man was a student or perhaps an office worker. The latter would be a tad bit strange, but not uncommon around here. For some reason some people did business video chats here in the coffee shop. Shing never quite understood it, but whatever suited them. He shrugged before looking to the customer that came the counter. 

“What’s that shrug for, Shing?”

“Oh hey, Chal. No work today?” Shing asked eyeing at the blond’s lack of a police uniform.

“Even I have off days, unlike you it seems.”

The brunet laughed. “Can’t help it. We lost a worker and I do need the money. Besides it’s winter break. I’m not in any classes so I can take more hours. Ines won’t let me over work myself so it’s fine.”

“That woman is shady so I can’t trust her.” 

Again Shing laughed. “The usual?” He received a nod from the other male so he set to work on the order. “If she hears you say that she’ll serve you up your Halloween special.”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Chalcedony’s voice raised in fear at the memory while Shing laughed. “I do not care if it was a fake. Just seeing a toy of one of those… things… is disgusting.”

That day was the day they learned about Chalcedony’s fear of bugs and of course he saw his boss, Ines, take interest in that fact. As he was handing the blond his drink the man from before became loud again. “Is he always like that?”

“Every time I’ve come in during the evening like this I’ve seen him like this. I tried to complain to Miss Ines before, but she seems to know him.” Now it was Chalcedony’s time to shrug. “Anyway, continue working hard. I’ve to meet others.”

“Alright see you later, Chal.” Shing waved him off just to see Kohaku, a co-worker, walk in. The two chatted briefly at the door before she walked to the back room where their aprons were.

“It’s sort of a pity to see Chal out of uniform isn’t it?” She asked stepping beside him.

“It’s nice to see him dressed down too.” If he called it that. 

Kohaku giggled. “Well bad luck for you, he’s already taken.”

Shing stared at her with disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“What?” She smiled. “Don’t think I don’t notice how you look at him?”

The brunet pouted. “Okay, maybe I’m obvious, but it’s not like I was going to ask him out or anything. He had no interest. I could see that much.” For the umptenth time he found his eyes wandered to the loud customer on the phone. He heard her hum before going off to make a drink. Shing’s mind went to the loud customer. The man had black hair with grey streaks. He couldn’t see his eyes due to the sunglasses the man wore. His voice revealed his feelings far too much. It wasn’t the first time he had seen the man either. Shing had been working from morning to evening shifts for the last week. The man would enter around 4pm and talk for hours on his cell phone. The only times he seemed to have quiet down was when he was talking to a woman. He had seen him with Ines once which is why he didn’t doubt Chal’s words. The man got unusually tense around her and Shing was familiar with her blackmail smile. The man had probably pissed Ines before and now had to do her bidding while she was in the back doing owner work. Shing also saw the man talk in hushed tones with Kohaku and he flirted with almost any girl that seemed to show any interest in him. He certainly knew how to develop an interest in someone. They were either taken or straight as could be.

“Shing?” He snapped to attention at Kohaku’s voice. She gave him a knowing smile and he almost grimaced. Kohaku was a wonderful woman and a very supportive friend. Thankfully she never tried to hook him up with anyone, but she had a habit of taking it upon herself to talk to the guys he was interested in. “Is he the next one?”

He scoffed. “You make it sound like I target people. Besides he’s completely obnoxious.”

Kohaku giggled. “I think you’ll find he’s quite nice.”

Shing rolled his eyes. “Yeah, if I was a girl. Now I know you made that drink for him so go give it to him already.” She stuck her tongue out before doing what he said. He couldn’t hear their conversation, but Kohaku was always so expressive with him. However he couldn’t keep his eyes on her as a customer came up and made their order. He did see her pout and smack his shoulder before he heard her laughter. As he served the drink to the customer he looked over to her again. She pushed loose strand of her hair behind her ears before her eyes met his. That wasn’t all. The man had turned to look at him too. A scowl on his lips. Shing decided to wave and give a friendly smile. It was better than quickly looking away in guilt. He saw the man’s eyebrows raise before he turned around. Shing decided to get back to work.

 

The evening rush came and left and it was time for Shing to go home. Kohaku waved him off and the man had resumed yelling at his next victim over the phone. The following day was the same as the last except the lack of Chalcedony. Kohaku came over to him after clocking in. “You should go talk to him.”

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“Kohaku, I can tell when someone isn’t gay despite what you think. That’s why we get along.” He saw her blush before she shoved him in embarrassment. This was always one way to get her to lay off of him. He knew she had a huge crush on the accented artist that occasionally came around to do promotional art for Ines. “Have you even talked to her?” He teased knowing full well she hadn’t. Kohaku’s silence didn’t surprise him. “Anyway, like I said yesterday. The guy is obnoxious. I’d rather not deal with that.”

“You’re wrong about him, Shing. He only acts that way because he’s Ines’ business partner.” 

Shing turned to her in shock. “So he’s like our boss?”

“Not exactly. He owes Ines so he helps out with problems she doesn’t want to deal with. Usually taxes.” Shing made an unsure sound. “His name is Hisui. You should talk to him.”

“I’m not talking with him.” Shing spoke resolutely.

“Why not?” 

Right on time the door chimed and entered two people, a small woman with a radiance that outshone Kohaku’s and a guy that was obviously some sort of bodyguard. Shing recognized them and his eyes darted to the man, Hisui. He saw the smile pull on his face. Shing sighed. “I know when I don’t stand a chance.” He watched as the woman sat across from Hisui and resolved himself to take the order from the bodyguard.

 

Kohaku was still angry with him the following day. Honestly, he didn’t understand why she was so adamant about him talking with Hisui. It wouldn’t matter when classes started back up and he’d be back to his morning only schedule. Still he really hated Kohaku giving him the silent treatment so when she went on break Shing decided to do the only thing he could think of. “Hey, you’re Hisui, right?” The man looked up at him. “You seem to be a really good friend to Kohaku so could you find someway to cheer her up?” 

Shing saw the man’s head move to the side just a fraction of an inch and his eyebrows raised. “She looks happy to me.” Shing looked behind him to see that Kohaku had come out from the break room. He hadn’t wanted her to know he’d talked with Hisui. She’d get the wrong idea. “Did you do something to piss of Kohaku?” Hisui’s tone hadn’t raised, but Shing could not only hear the anger, but feel it too. 

The brunet raised his hands and waved them in front of her. “No! ...Well… maybe I haven’t been…” He paused to think of an acceptable way to speak. “...following her advice as she’d like. Anyways sorry to disturb you. I’ll let you get back to work.”

Kohaku looked at him with confusion after the exchange. “What’d you say?”

“I just asked him to cheer you up since you two seem to really know each other and he got angry.” Shing sighed. Protectiveness over Kohaku aside, Hisui definitely didn’t seem open to talking to him anymore. The fact that for the remaining winter break he never saw Hisui again drove in that fact.

 

“Shing.” He turned to look at Ines when he was called. “Our newbie got a family emergency so I need you to work a split shift on Friday and Saturday. Do you have any school work that is important that would prevent you from doing this for me?”

He thought for a moment. “No, nothing is really due next week so I can handle it.”

The woman smiled. “Great! You’ll be closing up with Kohaku then.”

Shing nodded in understanding. Kohaku hadn’t bothered him about Hisui anymore nor his lack of good luck in the romance department. Things had went back to normal. They only had a history class together this semester and Kohaku’s work schedule had adjusted to fit her school schedule. He hadn’t worked with her since winter break. 

Friday came around and he joined Kohaku behind the counter. They asked each other study questions as they restocked what was needed. Shing learned better while he moved and this was the method Kohaku had come up with last semester. When he came off break he saw Kohaku struggling to keep her blushing to a minimum as she was currently serving the artist girl. To relieve Kohaku of some stress Shing made the order while she served the next customer. Shing decided to try to help Kohaku along and wrote out her number on the cup to the artist. He played oblivious and smiled when the artist glared at him. Kohaku seemed to have noticed.

“What did you do?”

Shing chuckled. “I don’t think I’m very good at art.” 

Kohaku giggled she had seen his attempt at art before. It was like a preschooler’s drawing. The rest of the shift went by as normal as usual until they were closing up. “I don’t know this number…” Kohaku murmured as her phone rang.

“Might be a date with destiny. Go ahead and answer it. I’ll finish closing up.” He saw her suspicion, but she disappeared into the back. Since there was no one in the shop he could hear her clearly. Well, he could hear her become flustered when she realized who the caller was. As he cleaned up he heard Kohaku finally have a conversation with her crush and by the time he was shooing her out the back door a date was being made.

“Shing, I should hurt you.” She spoke after saying goodbye to the artist.

“Maybe, but you won’t. Especially after this!” He dove to her sides and began tickling her.

“S-shing!” She scolded, but her laughter diminished it. “S-sto--”

“No way.” He laughed dodging an involuntary swipe. “Not until you say ‘thank you’.” Although he doubted she could say much with mirthful tears welling up. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away and thrown on the ground. Shing hissed in pain.

“Keep your hands off my sister, you punk! She ain’t interested in you!”

He recognized that tone. He recognized that voice. Shing looked up and met with steel-grey eyes for the first time. He had never seen the man’s eyes before now. Still the amazement at finally seeing Hisui’s eyes were overshadowed by his words. “Sister? Kohaku?”

“Yeah, she’s my sister! Now stay away from her. She ain’t interested in you.”

“Hisui!” Kohaku scolded punching his shoulder before rushing to Shing’s side. “Are you okay? Here let me help you up.” 

“Kohaku don’t help the man when he was just manhandling you.” 

They both ignored him for now. “I’m fine.” Shing attempted to calm her worry. He glanced at Hisui then back to Kohaku. He couldn’t believe that Kohaku had attempted to set him up with her brother. “Sorry for tickling you, Kohaku. I was just really happy that you finally managed to talk to that artist you like so much.”

“Thanks to you.”

Shing smiled before turning towards Hisui. “I have no interest in Kohaku. She’d just a friend. Sorry for the misunderstanding.” He paused looking to Kohaku again. He knew she’d try to get them to talk again, but Shing could tell that even with the apology the man didn’t believe him. “Anyway, I’m gonna head home and hit the sack. See you tomorrow.” He waved and turned away. 

“There ain’t gonna be a tomorrow!”

“Stupid Hisui! He’s the one I work with!” 

Shing didn’t hear the rest of the squabble. Why was it he had such bad luck when it came to people he was interested in? At least he was friendly with Chalcedony. 

 

When Shing came into the evening shift Kohaku noticed the bandages on his hands. “I’m fine, I just accidently got hot water on them this morning.” It was a lie. He had noticed when he got to his apartment that his hands got cut on glass when Hisui pushed him. He didn’t want Kohaku to worry.

“Let me redo you bandages then. You’ve not very good at wrapping.” Shing sighed and let himself be led into the break room where the medical kit was. She paused after undoing the wrapping. She was expecting a burn not cuts and poor attempts of digging glass out of the wound. She sighed. “I already knew you were lying. Ines told me to try to help you out since you had injured yourself.”

“Sorry.”

“I knew before that too. There was blood on my hands and shoulder from when I picked you up. I didn’t notice it until after you left.”

“Don’t blame yourself or your brother. He probably didn’t aim for me to get hurt like that. Stuff like this just happens.”

“Still my brother shouldn’t have attacked you like that.”

He could see her pouting as she looked at his hands. “Hey, it’s gotta be nice to have family be protective of you like that.” He smiled trying to cheer her up. 

She gave him a small smile back. “It’s more of a hassle with Hisui. I barely get to have any friends.”

“At least you get to have girlfriends.” He teased making her blush. Out of spite she put alcohol on his wounds causing him to yelp in pain. “Still I can’t believe you. Trying to hook me up with your own brother. I’ve never known anyone to do that.”

She didn’t speak for a moment starting to wrap one of his hands. “Hisui is oblivious.”

“No, he’s straight or at least Bi with a preference for women. I appreciate the help Kohaku, really, but no matter how much you want my attraction towards him to be reciprocated I don’t believe it’s going to work out. Especially after last night.”

“But--”

“No buts.” He scolded with a smile. “Thank you though for being such a supportive friend. It means a lot.”

 

Shing thought that would be the end of everything, but come Monday right after his morning shift he saw someone he never expected to see: Hisui. The guy looked nervous and the cool and confident personality he usually displayed wasn’t in sight. Shing almost didn’t recognize him if it wasn’t for his grey streaked hair. 

“Hey, I wanted to say sorry about your hands.” Shing hid his still bandaged hands behind his back. The wounds had healed over now, but they were still sensitive. “Can we, um… talk?”

“I have class to go to, sorry.” Hisui looked even more troubled. “But my classes end at 6pm so if you’re not too busy yelling at people over the phone I could drop by the coffee shop. Unless your girlfriend would be opposed to that.”

Hisui gave a perplexed look. “Girlfriend? I don’t--” He cut himself off when Shing looked at his watch. “Okay it’s fine. Meet me then.” Shing nodded in understanding before running off towards his class. He wasn’t sure what he should feel about meeting with Hisui later. He didn’t know what the man wanted to talk about. He’d never know until he met with him.

 

He was running late due to talking with some group partners about an upcoming project and scheduling what times they could meet. Shing felt it was sort of ironic that way. Still he managed to get to the shop within the hour. It’s not like Hisui left until closing. Shing had figured out that much. Hisui came into the shop after the lunch rush and waited there while doing Ines’ business until Kohaku’s shift for the day had finished up. Sure it didn’t explain the times when he completely disappeared, but he didn’t know the guy and something could have came up.

Shing’s eyes met Kohaku’s confused ones when he entered. He smiled and raised a finger silently telling her to make one of his usuals. Hisui was in his usual spot, this time silent as he had a laptop in front of him. Shing sat down in front of him. “Was starting to think I got stood up.”

He chuckled at the joke. “I’m not that bad of a date. I had to set up times to meet with my group partners for a project we have to do.”

“What class?”

“Psychology.”

“Still getting your Gens?”

“Yeah.” Shing nodded. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Give me a moment I have to finish this calculation.” Shing went silent and let the man work. Kohaku waved him over when his drink was done.

“What’s going on?”

“I thought you’d know. He came to me after my shift and asked to talk. You have any idea?” 

She shook her head. “No, but that explains why he was late escorting me from my baton class to my art appreciation class.” 

Shing shrugged and took his drink. If neither of them knew then it obviously wasn’t something that Hisui wanted his sister to know. Shing retook his seat across from Hisui and continued waiting until he saw Hisui close the laptop. “You’re an accountant?”

“Accounting major.” Shing made a small noise interest.

“Wait, you’re a student too?” That surprised Shing the most.

Hisui snarled. “I’m only two years older than you, punk.”

“Not even legal drinking age.” Shing laughed ignoring Hisui’s glaring. “Quick question. Why do you wear those sunglasses all the time?”

“My regular glasses broke so until I can afford it I’m stuck with my prescription sunglasses.”

“That explains why you didn’t recognize me Friday night and why you weren’t wearing them.” Too dark to wear sunglasses at night.

“Again sorry about that.”

Shing stayed silent for a moment. “Is that all you wanted to talk about? Just giving a reason?”

“No. I also wanted to thank you for helping Kohaku. She’s had some trouble connecting with people for the last few years… Since our mother passed. She took it really hard, but recently she’s been getting a lot better. I think you’re the reason for that. So I wanted to thank you.” Shing processed that information. He thought that the quiet Kohaku he first met with was just how she was normally. He thought she just slowly opened up to her. He smiled. “What?”

Shing shook his head. “It’s nothing really. I was just thinking that she and I are similar.” He took a moment to collect himself. “Shortly before I met Kohaku.. The man who raised me, my grandfather, passed. I got angry a lot back then and she was the only one in class that would notice and calm me down without drawing any attention.” Shing smiled.

“She never told me that.”

“Because I’ve never told anyone. My grandfather always told me that I must train myself to have a strong spirit that can’t be broken.” Hisui hummed. “What is it?”

“Just thinking that we’re similar. I never had a chance to really grieve of our mother since I had to start taking care of not only myself, but Kohaku too. That pained expression tells me you haven’t had the chance to grieve either.” 

Shing lowered his head. Hisui was right. Shing had tried just ignoring any of his grief. After all he had lost his home and had to get this job. Ines may have been the only one that saw the desperation and hired him. Personally trained him too. The subject and the fact that he was in public wasn’t settling with him. “Is there anything else?” Shing grimace as his own tone. He sounded angry without meaning to.

“Thanks for getting Kohaku to talk with the girl she was crushing on. She’s really happy now. Also I wanted to correct you on something. I don’t have a girlfriend. The woman I’m assuming you think is my girlfriend is sort of our godmother. She was a good friend of our mother so she’s helped us out a lot when she didn’t need too.” Hisui explained while Shing calmed down. A few moments passed until Shing could confidently hold his head up. Hisui examined him with something akin to concern. “I’d give you advice, but I’d be being hypocritical.”

Shing laughed in relief. “Hey take off your glasses for a moment.”

Hisui pouted, but complied. “Not for too long or else it’ll give me a headache.”

“Your sight is that bad?” Shing mused taking the opportunity to look at Hisui’s grey eyes. They looked more like silver in the shop’s light.

“I can’t see shit.”

Shing frowned before an idea popped up into his head. “Tell me when you can see me clearly then.” Hisui agreed so Shing leaned over the table. It took until Shing had to brace himself on the table and his face was a few inches away from Hisui’s. He noticed that Hisui’s voice had become quiet and his eyes weren’t looking at him. “Oh, your eyes are slightly purple.” He saw Hisui lean back quickly to put distance between them and put his glasses on again. Shing laughed to try to get rid of the sudden panic he felt. He sat back down in his seat trying to not feel embarrassed and ashamed at what he had just did. He had gotten way too close. “Well, that confirms you’re Kohaku’s sister.” 

“You bastard.” He heard Hisui grumble. “So what about you? If you don’t like my sister which chick do you like? Ines? She may have great jugs, but she’s a terror to try to get involved with.” Hisui grimace from a memory causing Shing to laugh.

“Ines isn’t that. She’s taught me a lot.”

“Must be because you got a cute face. She’s an absolute terror to any other guy that tries to get at her.” Shing remained silent trying to control his blush. Hisui thought he had a cute face.

Kohaku must’ve seen him panic as her heard her text tone on his phone go off. “Excuse me for a moment.” He saw the scowl on Hisui’s face before he retreated to the bathroom. He read her concerned text and replied. “He said I had a cute face so I just need a moment.” The laughter emojis that came after didn’t make him feel any better. He guess things got busy as she only managed to give him a clover and thumbs up emoji to wish him good luck. Shing took deep breaths. Nearly cracking at being read with his grief and now being called cute. The two completely different emotions left him feeling weak and overwhelmed. After a few moments he finally went back to Hisui. 

“You feeling okay?”

“Ah yeah, it’s nothing.”

Silence passed. Hisui could probably tell he was lying. “So you never answered my question. Which chick you got your eyes on?” He paused and seemed to panic. “Wait, do you already got a girl?”

Shing laughed. “No. I’m single. I haven’t exactly had any luck in the romance department when it comes to guys.”

“Eh? But I always see girls flirt with you when you’re serving them.”

“You really are oblivious, huh?” Shing snickered. “I’m not interested in women.”

“Ain’t interested…?”

He could see he was going to have to say it bluntly. “I’m gay.”

Hisui took a moment. “Oh.” That was a rather calm reaction. Although as Shing watched Hisui tense up he was prepared for the yelling he usually got. “Wait, shit! I -oh that explains why you went red- I was wondering why you didn’t get insulted. Fuck, so Kohaku was telling the truth?” Hisui’s face went red before he hid his face in his hands and said a few more expletives. 

Shing felt cold. “What all did Kohaku tell you?”

“She told me you liked dudes, but I didn’t believe her.” Shing breathed a sigh of relief. Kohaku hadn’t told him that he liked him.

“You don’t seem disgusted.”

Hisui’s head snapped up. “I’d be a hypocrite if I was disgusted.” Ah right, he was very supportive of Kohaku. “Not because of my sister either.”

“Eh?” Shing took a moment to realize the meaning in Hisui’s words. “Wait, but you flirt with so many women that come in here.”

“Bi.” 

“Then you’re just picky with the guys you like?”

Hisui shrugged. “Not really but I usually get into a fight with any guy I like because he’s a homophobe and can’t tell me to stop flirting without a punch.”

Shing nodded in agreement. There were only a few that let him down easy and even less that remained friends afterward. “So what’s your usual type?”

“I don’t really have too much of a type… but I guess really cheerful and happy types. And you?”

“I have a habit of liking someone as stubborn as me.” Shing chuckled. It had been a while since he talked with a guy like this even putting aside his crush on Hisui. They went on to chat about other things discovering that they both enjoyed hunting and took weapon classes. Ines even came out to chat with the both of them. Shing wasn’t sure if the wink she made as she left was for him or Hisui. They continued talking the subjects returning back to classes with Hisui giving him advice on which teachers to take for what class.

“Okay you two chatterboxes we need to close up so out you go.” Kohaku interrupted looking angry, but both could tell that she was happy. They sheepishly packed up and headed out the door.

“I sort of need to go home… I do have work in the morning…” He’d be extremely tired, but Shing couldn’t regret talking to Hisui. 

“Ah yeah. We… um… should talk again…” Hisui shove his hands in his coat pocket and wasn’t making eye contact. 

Oh that was cute. “Yea. Let’s make it a date next time?”

“A d-d-date?” Shing had to hold back his laughter at the pitch Hisui’s voice went into. Hisui took a moment to calm down. “T-that sounds… okay.”

“Just okay?” Shing made his voice sound like he was saddened with the reply, but really he was just teasing.

Hisui groaned in frustration. “Sounds great. I’d… like to go on a date with you.”

Shing smiled telling Hisui that he’d get his number from Kohaku so they could talk about it later. Shing had some standards and he’d never allow his first date with some be at the place he worked at. Finding someone he liked at his place of work? Obviously that was A-OK in his book.


End file.
